frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 3: The Mysterious Glasstaff
Week 3: The Mysterious Glasstaff Last Seed: 4/26 - 4/27 AS 924-925 When we left off... Sir Quintus hog tied one of the surviving Redbrand ruffians for interrogation, while Ulfar quietly "took care" of the one still lingering. With one prisoner to hand, Ulfar and Quintus headed to the vacant and bloodied Woodcutter's cottage to ask their questions. The Redbrand, a lad called Stigg Delarenne, admitted to much, but remained spare on specifics. However, he did identify the leaders of the Redbrands as a human wizard hiding behind the name "Glasstaff," with mysterious person known only as "The Black Spider" providing Glasstaff with instructions. He also admitted that the Redbrands were involved in some sort of slave trade, though he said he hadn't personally participated. Once Stigg finished talking, he tried one last time to make a bid for freedom: he would show you a secret way into the Redbrand Hideout if you set him free. This sparked some debate, but ultimately Stigg was turned over to Town Master Wester for safe-keeping, and the group went in search of other leads on the secret passage into Tresendar Manor. This hunt found its first clue when Pip '''Stonehill brought the group a complimentary breakfast of soft-boiled eggs, toast, and all of the potatoes they had. Pip referred you to '''Carp '''Alderleaf, a young friend of his who had a secret hideout in the woods... before his mother grounded him. He also mentioned '''Daran Edermath, an aging and retired elf adventurer. The group spent their day tracking down leads in town, while Ulfar unsuccessfully searched for a secret passage in the forest. Speaking to Sister Garaele revealed that the Lady of the Neverwinter Wood is actually a banshee named Agatha, and that the Sister wanted you to find out the location of Bowgentle's Spellbook. She also identified herself as a member of The Harpers, possibly the last extant one, if her fears are correct. At the orchard, you enjoyed a simple supper while Daran Edermath confirmed some of what you already knew. Through his observations, he had discovered that the leader of the Redbrands called himself Glasstaff, but he did not know the wizard's true identity. He encouraged you all to pursue your lead in Tresendar Manor, and said he had an additional opportunity for eager adventurers: Daran suspects that a spot of trouble is brewing at Old Owl Well. Clyde then led the group over the sacrosanct village green and through the edge of some local fields, to the home of Qelline and Carp Alderleaf. Qelline was willing to get Carp out of bed to help the people who finally brought some semblance of peace to the streets of Phandalin, and Carp eagerly told you where to find his "hideout" -- which was clearly the end of a tunnel leading under the Manor. With that knowledge, you all passed a night gratis ''at the Stonehill Inn, and set out for Tresendar Manor the next morning. Bright eyed and chain-smoking, Ulfar led the group back into the woods where Carp's tunnel was easy to find. The tunnel led into a dark cave with a deep crevasse, where a Nothic lurked in the shadows. The one-eyed horror cackled madly that Ulfar was a murderer - Murderer! - MURDERER! - but he was shut up in short order. Deep in the crevasse, Clyde and Ulfar found a chest that contained - among other things -- a magical sword called '''Talon'. After investigating the surrounding area, Ulfar and Clyde found two doors that concealed strange sounds. Behind Door Number 1: 3 bugbears tormenting a pathetic goblin called Droop. Behind Door Number 2: four Redbrands playing knucklebones. Droop fainted at the first sight of blood, and he stayed fainted very unconvincingly until well after the last bugbear stopped twitching. The Redbrands were a little trickier, but Dargrim did finally put down the last one, preventing him from raising further alarms. In the half of the party without dark vision, Selgaard and Quintus searched the alchemy lab and bed chamber. They discovered bubbling flasks, letters, books, and a secret door -- leading down a stairwell that they notably did not follow. Among Glasstaff's treasures (and there were quite a few), you discovered a note from The Black Spider revealing that Glasstaff's real name was Iarno Albrek -- the missing Lord who Sildar has been seeking. Albrek's betrayal was bad, but the realization that Glasstaff escaped while you all rested hurt worse. Around Town Droop's new masters is most kind and generous to Droop. But still, if it would please new masters, Droop wants to go home! IF there is a call for a vote for a new Town Master in Phandalin -- and that's a big IF -- then it seems that Halia Thornton of the Miner's Exchange is a likely candidate to defeat the incumbent (and corpulent) Harbin Wester. REWARD - Orcs near Wyvern Tor! Those of a mind to face the orc menace should inquire within the Town Master's Hall.